


Caged Kitten (Yandere X Reader)

by YandereFaithfull



Series: Kitten [1]
Category: yandere - Fandom
Genre: Big Brothers, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Crying, F/M, Family, Happy, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Slow Build, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull
Summary: A large debt from a dark past is held over the (l/n) family by the mafia family who helped them. The Lento Family control most of Lily By, and the parts not under their control were under the control of another family. The only son of the Lento Family let's loose a downwards spiralling obsession for the youngest daughter of the (l/n)'s, their past not so messy unless his best friend, Jesse Smith, is involved. It seems that for things to come clear the waters of the past need to be stirred and murky.





	Caged Kitten (Yandere X Reader)

Darkness shrouded the walls as the smell of cigarette smoke smothered the already heavy air. The paintings that hung up hidden under a veil of black and the books neatly lined up on shelves illegible in the light. A small red glow is seen behind the large desk sitting in front of the even larger curtains. Heavy and thick to block out the currently unwanted sun. Ash falls into a round tray made of marble stone. Not a word spoken besides the breaths of three people. Two fast and light while the third in a more drawn and deeper fashion. Not a word has been spoken between the three, not even upon the two entering was a word uttered.

The silence thick and as heavy as the curtains that hung casted a shadow darker than the room in the hearts of two. One cruelly grinning while two bit their lips and twisted their mouths into frowns. "I assume my wife sorted everything?" A deep and dead sounding tone broke the silence, finally addressing the elephant. He continues on, without the two saying a word. "Then I will assume you know the amount and how long I am giving you to pay it off. You are lucky to be held close to my wife's heart Alicia otherwise you would just have to suffer the fate of what you've done and continue to do so." More ash falls and a cloud of smoke is released through his lips. 

"But why the hundred thousand debt?" A wavering male's voice asks, just as quiet as the room itself.

The man in front scoffs, "My help is not cheap. Now either you agree to pay the debt back within the time frame or I can kill you now." More ash falls as a puff of smoke is released from lips. "Your choice."

"I'm sorry for my husband's words." Her voice was more firm, only because she held the belief of being the friend to the monster's wife may just save her and her husband's life. "We will accept the debt and your help graciously." It seemed being childhood friends really did help in times of need.

"That is all." The monster dismissives the couple, already losing interest in them.

"Thank you." The couple trips over their words of gratitude as they stand and leave, "we won't ever forget your help."

The monster scoffs, he knew that no matter where the two went they will have to pay him back. Whether with their lives or money.

In the hallway outside the office, the couple heads towards the elevator. The female glaring at her male companion at what almost happened. "You could of killed us in there."

He shrugs, "There was no way I was agreeing to that amount unless I knew why."

The woman sighs heavily. "That's the lowest price he's offered. You almost left Eren without us. You agree to whatever he has to say because he won't hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes."

"Well it's not my fault we even have to be asking the mafia for help. It on you for this mess. You never should have meddled with that bloody ex of yours." He argues back.

"Can we not do this here?" She snaps back just as harshly.

"Not willing to take the blame are you. Happy to put it on everyone but yourself."

"I left him for you." The elevator doors open, the squeakiness not catching the couple's attention as they glare at each other.

"I didn't ask you to. You were perfectly happy with him until our son was born." The man snaps, "What you'd realised that you actually had something with me? That the affair didn't make him jealous? Instead you're the one getting jealous as he spends more time with Felicity." The woman doesn't even glance at him as the elevator descends, not even a sound escapes her lips that are twisted into a deep frown. "And now your going to ignore me? I haven't been the one cheating? And I'm not even going to mention how you got us in this mess to begin with."

Their conversation, more closer to an argument, is cut short when the elevator stops and the doors squeak open. The lobby floor shined into their eyes from the bright artificial lights that hung from the roof. Stepping out their footsteps click loudly against the polished marble floor. The monster could never be happy unless it was high end, expansive or benefited him in some way. The group oof ladies at the front desk bid their farewells as the double glass doors are held open by two young doorman in matching outfits. It was obvious that the man the two had just met lived in a totally different world than them and it couldn't help but make the couple feel unworthy of their own happiness and life. It seemed that things were going to be rocky between the two until everything finally settled. It would be the make or break of their relationship.


End file.
